


Send me a vision

by sellabit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Childhood Trauma, Cop Ben Solo, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Priest Kink, Priest Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Star Wars Modern AU, heavy first chapter, heavy triggers for details of past sexual abuse, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellabit/pseuds/sellabit
Summary: I am terrible at summaries so this will be updated at some point.Y/N is troubled drug addict that works at a bar, one night she's approached by a group of guys looking for a happy ending to their night. She needs the cash. Bad. Quickly things go south when they attempt to rape her. She is rescued by a police officer by the name of Ben Solo. Ben tries to help Y/N go through recovery after the night events but quickly finds out she is a hand full. He asks his twin bother Kylo for some help, Y/N needs a place she can stay and get clean. Kylo joined the priesthood a few years ago after the mysterious death of their father, the famous detective Han Solo. Kylo and Ben's relationship has never been close, there has always been tension between the two. Now they are both dangerously close to falling for Y/N.........what could go wrong?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Send me a vision

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I started this fic at the beginning of the panorama and never got around to posting. I haven't written in YEARS but my distress response has caused me to jump back into all my old fixations. 
> 
> Be nice please! Eventually there will be hardcore smut because I am an absolute whore for Kylo/Ben. 
> 
> Also, shout out to all the horny sluts in the KLCS group. Y'all helped me survive this pandora.

Y/N closed her eyes tightly, she could feel wetness pooling on her eyelashes. Just a little longer she thought to herself. You can endure more just a little longer. Warm callous hands rubbed along her thighs. She could smell stagnant yeasty breath blowing hot on her neck. Expensive cologne mixed together with sweat filled her nostrils. The other large hand palmed her breast through her shirt. Squeezing and kneading roughly, making her nipples sting even through the layers of clothing between.

She squeezed her eyes and swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. It felt like barbed wire was wrapping itself around her esophagus. Her ears were ringing from shutting her eyes so tightly. But even with static white noise rising in her eardrums she could hear the sick sound of hands slapping flesh, as three other men sat around her roughly palming themselves as they watched their buddy feel her up in the back room of the neighborhood bar she worked at. They were all grunting and panting, mumbling curse words as they chased their climaxes.

“Sweetie you are just so....beautiful....look at me”, the man who was squeezing her like his life depended on it grabbed her chin roughly and forced her face towards his direction. “Look. At. Me. I SAID”, he said more forcefully. But she couldn’t. She had already laid her dignity on the floor when these four yuppies had approached her at the bar, asking if she wanted to make a quick buck. “It’s my birthday! We just want to have some fun before we head home”, he said. “My name’s Lucas sweetie”, he introduced himself earlier while his friends hung back huddled together. She could only assume that meant he was the leader of this losers club. 

She thought she would just take her top off and they would jerk off. But as soon as they got to the back break room they immediately blocked the door and the more aggressive of the group grabbed her by the hair, forced her to sit on a musty loveseat and started groping her tits. That’s when she knew this wasn’t going to be like the other times where she made a quick $100 by flashing some regular while they jerked off in the corner. But she needed it. She needed the money. Men like the smell of it. The smell of desperation. Like blood in the water.

“If you don’t open your eyes i’m going to have to have one of my friends here help me. Is that what you want?”. When she didn’t respond he yanked at her curly hair and tried to get her to face him. “Mark get your ass over here, little princess here thinks she just close her eyes and pretend this isn’t happening”. She could hear one of the others quickly stuff himself back in his pants and walk over slowly. “Sure thing Lucas, you know how much I love to teach bad girls to behave”, she heard him mumble. 

He pinched her nose to get her to open her mouth to breathe. “Fuck. You.”, she grimaced while still shutting her eyes. Lucas just chuckled. He let go of her hair and for a brief moment she let her guard down, he quickly stuffed his fingers in her mouth making her gag. “Your mouth is warm and needy...I think it needs something in it”, he said while smiling sweetly. Just as his friend started making his wave closer to her she opened her eyes to stare straight at Lucas. Thinking he had scared her enough he smiled triumphantly. That’s when she bit down with all the strength in her jaw. She bit until there was a sickening crunch. “Go fuck yourself!” she yelled after she tasted blood. 

“She fucking bit me!!!”. The rest of his friends quickly ran over. Everything happened so fast. Y/N scrambled up from the loveseat. Taking advantage of the commotion she tried to make for the door. She wasn’t fast enough. 

Just as her hand reached the handle she felt herself get yanked back by her neck and lifted off the floor. She could see her feet dangle beneath her, Lucas picked her up like she was a ragdoll. She was flaying her legs and kicking into the air but he already threw her over his shoulder. She felt his bloody hand run up her skirt and skim the thin material of her panties. “I see we are backing out of our arrangement....but that doesn’t matter because by the end of the night you’re going to have all of our cocks stuffed in all of your pretty little holes sweetie, so you can either lay back enjoy the ride and get paid or we can do it rough and leave you worser for it.” With that he threw her stomach down on the other couch that smelled like piss and dried beer. 

Y/N was trembling, she could hear the rest of his friends unbuckle themselves again and she knew she was going to have to drift away if she wanted to survive any of this. Just close your eyes and think of a white wall. “Turn her over Lucas so we can see her tits”, one of them said low as he started to work himself back up. 

“QUIET”, Lucas barked over his shoulder. He turned back over to her and whispered into her ear, “now, you bit me...so I'm going to have to get you back for that ok? I know we didn’t agree on any marks or anything but you started it first”. With one hand holding both of her arms down behind her she felt his other hand run up her skirt, he roughly pulled her panties halfway down and squeezed her ass. She started squirming and kicking and then felt someone else's hands grab her ankles and yank her legs apart. At this point she went into full shock mode and went completely still, she could feel the couch material get wet with her tears and saliva. She felt herself go rigid and cold. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of fighting. She would just go away and come back when they were done. Like she had done so many times when she was younger. 

Growing up she was always the favorite of male family friends that “just couldn’t believe how much she’s grown..”. They would always say that before pulling her into a too tight hug. They would let their hands linger to soft touches on her curly brown hair. Smelling her slightly. Soon hugs and pats on the head would always turn into touches on her thighs. Random text messages from them asking her if she would ever consider dating an older man. And always “Let’s just keep this between us ok?”.

By the time she was 14 Y/N had the wonderful ability to repress memories of inappropriate touches and accidental kisses. Her family dismissed it as just being forgetful and airy. Her parents were sweet and understanding but were oblivious to the downward spiral that was her young teenage drug addiction. They were so busy working that by the time Y/N was 16 she was practically a zombie during most days. Dozing off during dinner or during class. By 18 she moved on from the overuse of her parent’s prescriptions to harder drugs. She needed more to make her numb. As she got older soft touches from family friends during backyard bbq’s turned into rough fingering in the laundry room while she cried and looked at the ceiling. She needed something stronger to make her not remember. She had managed to slip under her parents radar and make it to college. She was a functioning addict. 

Until she wasn’t functioning anymore. She had experimented with so much she couldn’t even tell the difference between what she was taking. It didn’t come to her surprise she flunked out of her freshman year. She could hardly make it to class let alone sit through a lecture without going in and out of consciousness. The few friends she did have had actually managed to leave their drug use in high school and abandoned her own self-destructive ways. Even high as a kite she still managed to be the picture of venus in human form. Full pink lips, big hazel eyes under doe like eyelashes. Her heart shaped face framed by loose dark curls. Soft wide hips, and tiny waist sat below her round heavy breasts. She always told herself that at least if she stayed pretty she could always get high without having to pay with money. All she had to do was lie still and let them use her. She could always go away into her mind until it was over. Like she always had. 

She was jerked back to reality when she felt a wet tongue then teeth skim her backside. She let out a soft whimper and bit her inner cheek in anticipation of the bite that was about to come down her ass. Maybe this is what you deserve. You couldn’t get any lower than this. You’re nothing. You’re trash. Let them use you, take their money, get high and just forget it ever happened. That’s what you're best at. With that last mantra she let herself slip away again. She drifted. 

That’s when she heard commotion coming from the bar. People yelling, glass breaking and the door behind her bust open. 

“This is the police, put your fucking hands in the air and let go of the girl you sick fuck! Everyone else on the fucking floor, NOW!”, Y/N couldn’t see anything with her face stuffed in between the cushions. But that voice. The voice was deep and warbly. Like something being played from a distorted record. She could feel it vibrate throughout her entire body. Like when someone wades into a pool and the ripples softly hit you. 

From her peripherals she could see light hitting from various flashlights, one light directly shone on her making her squint and look away. The hands that were holding her slowly lifted. But Lucas’s mouth didn’t leave her without taking one big bite. This made her snap her eyes open and scream. She heard Lucas chuckle before he was tackled to the floor. “That’ll leave a mark sweetie, so you can remember me”, he said darkly. 

“Someone get her a blanket or something to cover her up”, she heard the deep voice say. Through wet eyes she looked over to Lucas on the floor, but something else caught her eye. The huge man that had her assailant pinned to the floor. He was massive. From what she could see, his features were unusual and striking. A long, prominent nose below a strong brow. He had high cheekbones and a defined jaw which was clenched. The muzzle of gun was pushing Lucas's head into the filthy backroom floor, and she didn’t know if she was deranged for thinking this but it was kind of fucking hot. She couldn’t tell if it was the dark room but his hair looked raven black. It was long for a man, reaching just passed his pointed jaw. He was gorgeous.

She could feel herself getting wet and that snapped her back to the scene around her. Her ass was completely bare, her skirt was pushed up and her panties were still around her ankles. She quickly tried to sit up. Her hands were shaking as she pulled at her skirt and panties. Another officer came over and put their jacket over her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. That’s when he looked up at her. His two piercing, deep-amber eyes stared at her directly. At first his expression was feral from restraining Lucas, but once they focused on Y/N it lost all traces of aggression. His eyes wandering to her panties hanging around her knees, travelling to her delicate hands gripping her ripped top together with shaky hands.

He cleared his throat. “Someone handcuff this dirtbag”, he said, never breaking eye contact with her. He stood up to full length and he moved his head to the side to dodge the broken ceiling light all the while still gazing at her. Jesus christ he had to at least be 6”4. 

She was disgusted with herself. She was just nearly raped and here she was getting wet under this officer's unyielding eye contact. He stood in front of her and dropped down to meet her eye-level. 

“My name is Ben, Ben Solo, I'm with the Seattle Police Department. Are you ok?”. His eyebrows raised together a bit as he softly spoke to her. His voice had changed distinctly from barking at the men that were now getting arrested. It was tender and careful. Y/N felt everything going fuzzy, the adrenaline from the night was wearing off and she felt like she was about to float off the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards. Two strong arms wrapped around her torso before her body hit the back of the couch. 

“Someone call a bus!!!”, Ben yelled and he held her up. One hand tenderly pushed her curls back and he whispered softly “Hang on angel”. That’s the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> Just so you know Priest Kylo will be popping up in the next chapter. And boy does he have a lot of thoughts about our damsel in distress....


End file.
